


Growing Up (Keith Edition)

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Growing Up Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: A summary of the life of Keith Kogane throughout the years from 2 to 25.





	1. 2 Years Old

Keith stumbled down the hall, a tiny handing tight to a blanket. The lights in the hallway were dark but his father’s bedroom light was on, where he sat holding something. “Papa?” His father looked up and smiled, putting down whatever he had been holding. “Keith, what are you doing up so late?” “I had bad dream.” Keith said, as he was lifted onto the bed. His father smiled and ruffled his hair. “Yeah? What was it about?” “There was fire and you weren’t there.” Keith whimpered. His father pulled him closer. “It’s okay. I will always be there, Keith. And I always will.” “Tell me about Mama again.” His father smiled. “She was smart. And brave. You look just like her.” 

Keith smiled.

“Love you Papa.” 

“I love you too Keith.”


	2. 3 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith has to go work with his Dad because he decided that running away from preschool was better than being at preschool.

Keith did not like preschool one bit. His Daddy said that it was a way to make him smarter and he could make friends his own age. The teacher was nice and had a warm smile but sometimes Keith didn’t want her leaning over his shoulder to ask what he was drawing. Keith did not like that. So the next day, after his Daddy dropped him off, Keith bolted and started to run. He could hear his teacher calling out to him but he just kept running. He ran to the road and panicked. The footsteps grew closer and suddenly he was in the air over his father’s shoulder. He heard his Daddy apologize. “I’m sorry.” He heard. “Keith will be coming with me to work today.” Keith felt his heart soar. No letters! No numbers! He didn’t have to share the plastic dinosaur! Keith sat still while he was buckled into his seat. His daddy didn’t say anything and he didn’t play any music. Keith skipped out of the car when they arrived and sat down on a bench. 

After half an hour, Keith grew bored. His father was downstairs, working on something with the truck. “Daddy?” Keith called out. “Daaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyy.” “Kogane, your kid’s calling for you!” A set of feet on the stairs. “Are you okay Keith?” His daddy asked. “I’m bored.” “Well, you should have thought about that before you ran away.” Keith hung his head. “I don’t want to learn my ABCs.” He whispered. “It’s boring.” His daddy chuckled. “I know. But Mama would want you to learn things. She never got to.” “Why?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side, allowing black hair to fall into his face. “Because your Mama didn’t have school where she’s from. Can you go to school to make her happy?” Keith nodded. “Good. Maybe later we can get some ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so does anyone know if the Galra had actual schools? I mean Lotor had Dayak but that doesn't count cause he's royalty.


	3. 4 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith stares up at space

Keith watched in awe as the flash lit up the TV screen. `”And liftoff!” The TV roared. “These 6 brave astronauts are headed to the moons of Jupiter. They won’t be back on Earth for another 6 years.” Keith felt his eyes grow bigger and he jumped from the couch onto the floor. “Daddy, Daddy!” His father groggily opened an eye before closing it again. “There was a rocket! It’s going to Saturn!” His father opened an eye again. “Oh really?” He asked groggily. “Are you going with them?” “No, not yet!” Keith proclaimed before running outside and clambering onto the tire swing with a heavy book. He looked down at it. A picture of the Milky Bay shone brightly on the cover and Keith flipped through it eagerly. He turned to his father, who had emerged from the house to go to work. “Did Mama like the stars?” His father smiled. “Your Mama? She loved the stars so much that she was apart of them.” 

“Why’d she have to leave?” 

“Well, she had to protect those stars. They were in danger.” 

“You’re silly Daddy.” 

“I’m silly? You’re silly!” 

“Daddy, stop tickling me!”


End file.
